


Pros to Freedom

by siangjiang



Category: Con Air (1997)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Cyrus, Bottom Sally, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasm, Top Twink, Younger Top, consent kink, older bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Cyrus’ plan worked and now he and Sally Can’t Dance find themselves in a motel room.





	Pros to Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> They were definitely flirting in the movie.

“You like that, babe?”

Sally was so unbelievably sexy like this, riding Cyrus’ cock with slow, measured movements, rolling his hips expertly. The sight of Sally’s cock bopping up and down made Cyrus’ mouth water.

“Yeah...” was all Cyrus could force out. He held on to Sally’s hips, thrusting upwards in tiny jabs as he felt his balls tighten and pull up.

Sally bit his lip “Are you about to cum, babe?”

“Hm!” was the only reply, so Sally grabbed Cyrus’ wrists and moaned wantonly just the way Cyrus liked it.

“Come on, daddy” he cried “Fill me with your cum. Oh god, your cock is so big! I can’t take it! Please fill my cunt!”

Cyrus threw his head back and came with a strained grunt, Sally’s skin turning white under his fingers. To make matters worse the little sadist tightened around his cock, forcing every last drop out of him.

For a moment they both stayed still, allowing Cyrus to catch his breath. Sally liked him like this. Post orgasm bliss seemed to be one of the few times Cyrus’ mind was able to relax, maybe even go blank, so he was prepared to wait for as long as it took.

Cyrus’ hands starting to slowly roam Sally’s body was his way of signaling that he was ready for round two.

“Okay” Cyrus said, his voice a bit slurred “Your turn”

Still exhausted he pulled out, threw the condom away and rolled over, presenting his backside to Sally. 

Being fucked by a twink had its charm. Unfortunately most of them were strictly bottoms, which was why Cyrus considered meeting Sally hitting the jackpot. He wasn’t just a twink, he was a sissy boy with a big dick that he liked to put to use, preferably in Cyrus’ ass. It was everything Cyrus could have hoped for. No doubt Sally enjoyed the power trip of topping a guy bigger and older than himself, and Cyrus enjoyed willingly submitting to someone weaker. It was the ultimate show of consent. He could easily beat Sally up, force him into anything, but instead he let himself be bent over and fucked. What could be more sexy than that?

He rested his head on his arm while listening to the sound of rubber being rolled over Sally’s cock, the delightful pop of the bottle of lube, followed by skin being slicked up.

“I won’t need a lot of prep” he told Sally “You keep me pretty loose back there”

“Ooh, Cyrus” Sally giggled “I love it when you talk dirty”

“Just a fact” he responded, smiling over his shoulder.

He purred happily when he felt the first slippery finger slide into him. Sally knew every little nook and cranny of his body by now and easily found Cyrus’ prostate. Being fucked right after an orgasm really was the best time. Cyrus’ body was still tingling and oversensitive which made everything feel so much more intense.

Sally chuckled “I know you want to blame me, babe, but I don’t think I’m responsible for you being so loose” he added a second finger “I think you’ve been playing with yourself”

“Guilty as charged” Cyrus admitted before letting out a gasp. Sally was really going to town on his prostate. He tried to control himself a bit, his moans coming out as little tight grunts. God it felt good. Behind him Sally’s breathing was getting faster. He was no doubt rock hard and ready to fuck Cyrus’ brains out, but loved the sight of Cyrus struggling too much to give in just yet.

“Sally” Cyrus finally said “Be a good boy and _fuck me_”

The fingers were immediately replaced with a cock sliding all the way in on the first thrust. They moaned in unison.

“Good boy” Cyrus said breathlessly “Good boy”

He felt Sally’s mouth between his shoulder blades and on the back of his neck and head, kissing him hungrily as he fucked him, making Cyrus feel like he was being devoured. Sally’s tiny, effeminate moans went straight to his dick and he felt himself grow hard again. It played into his kink of being taken by someone weaker, and he couldn’t help but roll his hips ever so slightly.

Sally could see Cyrus’ reflection in the tv screen beside the bed. The raised eyebrows, closed eyes, and mouth forming an almost perfect O. Fuck it felt good to have that kind of effect on someone.

“Is daddy hard again?” he asked. Cyrus nodded wordlessly. “Hmm, I like when you’re so turned on you forget to use words. I think you can cum with your ass today”

Cyrus thought so too. He hid his face in his elbow and focused on the feeling of Sally’s cock pumping into him, the ridges and veins massaging his prostate, but it wasn’t quite enough.

“More” he moaned and Sally knew exactly what he meant. Without skipping a beat he pulled almost all the way out before slamming in again, scraping his cockhead over Cyrus’ prostate again and again. Cyrus pulled at the sheets and his body started to quake as his second orgasm hit him and was then mercilessly dragged out as Sally kept fucking him. The little shit even started pulling at his nipples, intensifying the blinding pleasure. And then he finally, _finally_ came too, filling the condom in Cyrus’ ass.

Sally’s slender frame collapsed against Cyrus’ strong back and together they caught their breaths. 

“That was amazing, babe” Sally said quietly, kissing his shoulder. 

Cyrus just hummed happily. There were a lot of pros to freedom, and being able to lock the motel door and be fucked in peace by a twink was definitely one of them.


End file.
